


Sharing and Caring

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control, POV First Person, Podfic Available, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never been good at sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing and Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://aerye.livejournal.com/profile)[**aerye**](http://aerye.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [](http://rei-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**rei_c**](http://rei-c.livejournal.com/) for helping me look at Sam's character in a different light.
> 
>  **ETA:** Reena_Jenkins has just recorded a marvelous podfic of this story! Check out [her recording](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sharing-and-caring), and be sure to leave her some feedback!

I’ve never been good at sharing.

Growing up, we always had just enough. Just enough money for the rent. Just enough food to last us ‘til Dad got back. Just enough grudging approval from Dad to keep us reaching for that brass ring.

So I didn’t split my PB&J with Maria back in second grade if it meant I was gonna go hungry. I didn’t let anybody touch the Spiderman comic book I managed to keep through three moves, including that late night one when Dad gave us five minutes to pack a duffle. And when Cameron from the track team peed on my only pair of sneakers as a joke, I beat the crap out of him.

Eventually I realized that I could have more, be more than a soldier in Dad’s crusade. I wanted a real future, with a prestigious career, a loving wife, a nice house where we could raise a family. I was never going to find any of those things plastic-wrapped on a gas station shelf. So I left.

Jess grew up with full cupboards and a big loving family. She thought it was cute when I got jealous – of the girlfriends she hung out with, the guy she smiled at in the library, her family when she went home for the holidays and left me sitting alone in the apartment. I kept myself under control, never let things get ugly.

I lost her anyway.

A few months ago it hit me – this was it. This was all I had left. My laptop, a duffle of clothes, 75% of a Stanford education, and shotgun rights in my brother’s car. This was all I was ever going to have. This, and Dean. When he wasn’t calling me a possessive little bitch and screwing his way through every truck stop, bar, and diner in the lower 48.

Dean. He’s all I - Sometimes I don’t even think he wants me, wants this, just fucks me ‘cause I’m convenient, and I _need_ him. I was pounding into Dean’s ass, fisting his cock, both of us right on the edge, but I couldn’t stop thinking about ‘Cherry’, the waitress he fucked when we stopped for lunch, and my head hurt as I said, “That’s it Dean, you come for me, just for me, no one else, right?” And Dean answered, “Yeah, fuck, Sam, anything, oh God-”

It wasn’t my fault that I’d apparently used some of Andy’s mind-control juice when I said it. I mean, I didn’t even know I could do that stuff. Certainly didn’t know how to undo it.

Dean was _pissed_. He gave me the silent treatment for eight days, communicating in grunts, glares, and infinite repeats of the migraine-inducing Metallica album ‘Master of Puppets’, until finally he yelled, “Hit the deck, Sam!” just in time for me to duck under a harpy’s claws. Then things pretty much went back to normal.

Dean still flirts, fucks around. I don’t mind, not anymore. I can be generous. Smile pleasantly at the vacant-eyed slut hanging off my brother and giggling her way through purple nurple shots.

I look forward to it, actually - to Dean crawling back to me hours later reeking of alcohol and pussy, desperate for what only I can give him.

It’s easy to share when no one can steal what’s mine.


End file.
